Psicología inversa
by Mariauxi
Summary: Lily le enseñara a Sirius y James porque no deben hacer grafitis en las paredes del colegio, demostrando que las palabras tienen gran poder si son bien utilizadas.


**Psicología Inversa**.

* * *

Lily estaba cansada de que cada vez que tenía que hacer su trabajo de prefecta, saliera mal parada por ser una "aguafiestas".

No era su culpa que los adolescentes asociaran la rebeldía y la mala conducta con el patrón utilizado para categorizar la popularidad.

No es que ella no fuera "popular". Tenía muy buenos amigos que la querían por lo que era y trataba de ser simpática con todos y la mayoría parecía llevarse bien con ella, pero había que aceptar que personajes como James Potter y Sirius Black —además de ser un constante martirio para ella—, eran los más "populares" de Hogwarts; los que movían a las masas, precisamente por esos aires de niños malos que se daban.

Lily paseaba tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts aquella tarde pensando en que hacer para cambiar ese orden. No podía admitir que los alumnos siguieran a semejantes ídolos y trataran de imitarlos. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con aguantar a cuatro merodeadores como para tener que soportar a media escuela imitándolos? No, no, no. Ella no lo iba a permitir.

Pero, ¿Cómo hacer que todo lo que hicieran o dijeran se convirtiera en algo positivo?

Los mensajes subliminares quedaban descartados ya que tal vez no los entenderían. Hablar con ellos no era opción. La última vez que trató de llegar a un acuerdo con los merodeadores casi acepta casarse con James Potter —que ya puestos, le tiene un anillo de compromiso y todo— y esa era una experiencia que no le gustaría volver a tener. El director no sería de mucha ayuda, pues parecía estar de acuerdo en que rompieran las normas (cosa que aterrorizaba a la profesora McGonagall) y tratar de combatir fuego con fuego de seguro terminaría en una batalla entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Mientras caminaba, Lily iba pensando en todas las opciones que tenía para tumbar el imperio insurrecto que habían montado sus compañeros de curso. De pronto, una extraña conexión se formó en su cerebro y la hizo rememorar aquel verano en que su padre le enseñó cómo hacer que Petunia hiciera lo que ella quisiese sin siquiera notarlo.

Psicología Inversa, un truco mental infalible.

Podría utilizarla con los merodeadores (si funcionaba con Petunia, funcionaria con ellos), confundirlos y hacer que los estudiantes siguieran su ejemplo. Si funcionaba, podría hacer que todos fueran mucho mejores estudiantes y los castigos disminuirían, lo que se reflejaría en los puntos de las casas. Todos ganarían. Era un plan perfecto y ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse mucho.

Ahora, solo tenía que encontrar a los susodichos y hacer que cayeran en su trampa.

No fue muy difícil en realidad, porque al cruzar por uno de los pasillos que transitaba vio a los cabecillas del mal ejemplo: James y Sirius.

—Potter, Black —los llamó.

Estos voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron al comprender que era Lily, en su papel de prefecta. Ambos se llevaron las manos tras la espalda en un gesto sincronizado que a Lily no le paso desapercibido.

—Oh vamos —les dijo ella— ¿Acaso parezco idiota? ¿Qué es eso que tienen allí?

Los muchachos se miraron, preguntándose qué decirle a Lily con la mirada, pero Lily los conocía muy bien y tenía sus técnicas para desenmascararlos.

—Voy a sacarle un punto a Gryffindor por cada segundo que tarden en contestar…—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Esta bien! —dijo Black rendido y mostrando sus manos—. Son pinturas en aerosol, pero por favor no nos quites más puntos. No creo poder sopórtalo

Potter se llevó una mano a la cara y negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

—Sirius, sabes que nunca lo hace. Es su casa —masculló.

—Pero igual caes redondito —concluyó Lily contenta—. A ver, y exactamente ¿Qué piensan hacer con ellas?

—Lily, por favor, déjalo hasta aquí —pidió James.

—Para ti sigo siendo Evans, Potter. Y no, no lo voy a _dejar aquí_.

Un grupo de estudiantes pasó por el pasillo, dándole una mirada de soslayo a los otros tres. Ya Lily sabía lo que harían: irían a contarle a todos que la prefecta Evans y James Potter tendrían hoy su enfrentamiento de la semana, lo que significaba que le quedaban pocos minutos para poner su plan en acción.

Sirius y James parecían estar pensando en lo mismo. Todos sabían que les encantaba ser el centro de atención y molestar a Lily era un paso fundamental para eso.

Con lo que no contaban esta vez era con el plan que cosía Lily en su cabeza que cambiaría el orden natural de los acontecimientos.

—Vamos a escribir las paredes del castillo para que no sean tan aburridas. Ahí lo tienes —dijo James sincero, justo en el momento en que los primeros estudiantes se acercaban.

En ese momento era cuando Lily gritaba un «¿Qué?» y empezaban las apuestas para ver quien ganaría aquella vez o cuantas veces James le pediría matrimonio a Lily. Pero esta vez, el plan de Lily no le permitía hacer eso. Debía salirse de la rutina para lograrlo y eso enmudeció a todos los estudiantes.

Al ver que Lily no contestaba como siempre, James y Sirius se miraron extrañados.

—Pensábamos hacer dibujos que exaltaran la grandeza de Gryffindor y mostraran la perdida de tiempo que es estar en Slytherin —dijo Sirius tratando de picar a Lily pero ella solo respondió con una risita. ¡Una risita! ¿Desde cuándo Lily se reía por esos comentarios?

—También vamos a dibujar a Dumbledore en calzoncillos —dijo James—, y a nosotros mismos como los reyes de Hogwarts.

—Esa es una buena idea —comentó Lily dirigiéndose a ambos chicos.

Sirius estaba al borde del colapso y a James le sudaban las manos. Lily en cambio sentía que estaba dando la actuación de su vida al ver las caras de idiotas confundidos que tenían todos.

James estaba confundido, esa no podía ser Lily. Ella ya hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

—Lily —se arriesgó a preguntar con cautela—, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Te dije que para ti soy Evans, Potter. Y ¡no! Te lo he dicho miles de veces.

Eso pareció ser una respuesta válida para James. Lily estaba bien, por lo menos lo suficientemente bien como para recordarle que la llamara Evans y que no quería casarse con él, aun.

—Entonces —empezó dudoso, al pendiente de la reacción del público— ¿Te parece bien que pintemos las paredes?

—Por supuesto. De hecho, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos cuando quieran.

Sirius, recuperado de su sobresalto inicial miró a James y luego a Lily.

—¿Es en serio, pelirroja?

—Por supuesto —respondió Lily—. A ver, dame uno. —Y levantó una mano para que le pasaran uno de los aerosoles.

Ambos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y escondieron las pinturas tras sus espaldas. La multitud se quedó atónita. ¿Lily Evans quería participar en una de las bromas de James y Sirius? Imposible.

—Eh… Lily —empezó James tratando de ser razonable—, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Si ustedes lo hacen entonces no puede ser tan malo

Merlín, ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecer aquello? Todo era más fácil cuando Lily se oponía. No sabían exactamente porqué pero lo era.

—Oye Evans —intentó persuadir Sirius esta vez en un susurro para que los demás no escucharan, algo difícil dado el colosal silencio que había en el pasillo—. ¿Por qué no nos denuncias con McGonagall o nos jalas por las orejas? Es más… normal.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No quieren que yo los ayude? —Silencio—. Oh claro, como soy una chica… Es todo por aquellos prejuicios de discriminación hacia la mujer, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó James apresuradamente—. No es eso, es que… Esto, nosotros…

—Esto no está bien, Evans —dijo Sirius algo confundido—. Esto es vandalismo, siempre lo has dicho.

—Exacto. No está bien hacerlo —dijo James tratando de convencerse de ello.

—Pero es genial —dijo Lily.

—No lo es —dijo James ajustándose las gafas con una mano. Toda la multitud aguanto la respiración ante esas palabras.

Muy por dentro, Lily se relamió de gusto por haber llegado hasta ese punto. Los tenía en sus manos, pronto acabaría todo. Dejó que Potter continuara.

—Mira, todo esto está mal ¿sabes? No es bueno, ni genial. Ni siquiera es divertido.

—James tiene razón —continuó Sirius—. Esto es muy malo. Lo único que lograríamos sería ganarnos un castigo que afectaría nuestras calificaciones.

—Además, aunque no nos demos cuenta, estos actos son percibidos como atentados hacia la escuela.

—¿Y entonces que quedaría para futuras generaciones?

—Si lo hacemos, ¿Qué dirían nuestros hijos de nosotros? ¿Que sus padres eran tan solo un montón de crueles vándalos, que destruían pasillos solo por diversión? Eso definitivamente no es algo positivo.

Un murmullo de aprobación general apareció entre la horda de personas. De alguna manera las palabras de James Potter habían calado hondo. Lily estaba en la gloria, casi podía escuchar el coro de ángeles a lo lejos.

—Entonces —dijo inocente—, ¿Qué harán con las pinturas?

Ambos chicos contemplaron los aerosoles que tenían en las manos y con un gesto de culpabilidad los pusieron en el suelo y sacaron sus varitas. Apuntaron al montón de botes de colores y con un simple movimiento todos desaparecieron en el acto.

—Y con esto —dijo James en alto y con una seria expresión mientras se volteaba para ver a la muchedumbre—, espero que en este colegio no se vuelvan a ver actos de vandalismo de ninguna clase.

Todos se quedaron de piedra por unos segundos, sin moverse, casi sin respirar; pero el silencio acabó cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear a sus ídolos favoritos. Se las arreglaron para llegar junto a ellos y levantarlos sobre sus hombros mientras empezaban una marcha victoriosa por el pasillo.

Lily se quedó parada allí viendo a todos alejándose como una gran masa de la cual sobresalían dos cabezas morenas. Sonrió.

Después de todo, James Potter podía no ser tan idiota como parecía y estaba pensando en reconsiderar su proposición de ir junto a él a Hogsmeade el fin de semana siguiente.

Con esos pensamientos, y su recién adquirida paz estudiantil se fue caminando sonriente por el lado contrario del bullicio.

* * *

**Algo cortito para pasar estos días de asueto. ¡Feliz Carnaval!**

**Si estas en contra de la violencia a los animales, deja review. **


End file.
